Surah Al-Qamar - The Moon
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent the Merciful. ([[54.1]]) The hour drew nigh and the moon did rend asunder. ([[54.2]]) And if they see a miracle they turn aside and say: Transient magic. ([[54.3]]) And they call (it) a lie, and follow their low desires; and every affair has its appointed term. ([[54.4]]) And certainly some narratives have come to them wherein is prevention-- ([[54.5]]) Consummate wisdom-- but warnings do not avail; ([[54.6]]) So turn (your) back on them (for) the day when the inviter shall invite them to a hard task, ([[54.7]]) Their eyes cast down, going forth from their graves as if they were scattered locusts, ([[54.8]]) Hastening to the inviter. The unbelievers shall say: This is a hard day. ([[54.9]]) Before them the people of Nuh rejected, so they rejected Our servant and called (him) mad, and he was driven away. ([[54.10]]) Therefore he called upon his Lord: I am overcome, come Thou then to help. ([[54.11]]) So We opened the gates of the cloud with water pouring ([[54.12]]) And We made water to flow forth in the land in springs, so the water gathered together according to a measure already ordained. ([[54.13]]) And We bore him on that which was made of planks and nails ([[54.14]]) Sailing, before Our eyes, a reward for him who was denied. ([[54.15]]) And certainly We left it as a sign, but is there anyone who ([[54.16]]) How (great) was then My punishment and My warning! ([[54.17]]) And certainly We have made the Quran easy for remembrance, but is there anyone who will mind? ([[54.18]]) Ad treated (the truth) as a lie, so how (great) was My punishment and My warning! ([[54.19]]) Surely We sent on them a tornado in a day of bitter ill-luck ([[54.20]]) Tearing men away as if they were the trunks of palm-trees torn up. ([[54.21]]) How (great) was then My punishment and My warning! ([[54.22]]) And certainly We have made the Quran easy for remembrance, but is there anyone who will mind? ([[54.23]]) Samood rejected the warning. ([[54.24]]) So they said: What! a single mortal from among us! Shall we follow him? Most surely we shall in that case be in sure error and distress: ([[54.25]]) Has the reminder been made to light upon him from among us? Nay! he is an insolent liar! ([[54.26]]) Tomorrow shall they know who is the liar, the insolent one. ([[54.27]]) Surely We are going to send the she-camel as a trial for them; therefore watch them and have patience. ([[54.28]]) And inform them that the water is shared between them; every share of the water shall be regulated. ([[54.29]]) But they called their companion, so he took (the sword) and slew (her). ([[54.30]]) How (great) was then My punishment and My warning! ([[54.31]]) Surely We sent upon them a single cry, so they were like the dry fragments of trees which the maker of an enclosure collects. ([[54.32]]) And certainly We have made the Quran easy for remembrance, but is there anyone who will mind? ([[54.33]]) The people of Lut treated the warning. as a lie. ([[54.34]]) Surely We sent upon them a stonestorm, except Lut's followers; We saved them a little before daybreak, ([[54.35]]) A favor from Us; thus do We reward him who gives thanks. ([[54.36]]) And certainly he warned them of Our violent seizure, but they obstinately disputed the warning. ([[54.37]]) And certainly they endeavored to turn him from his guests, but We blinded their eyes; so taste My chastisement and My warning. ([[54.38]]) And certainly a lasting chastisement overtook them in the morning. ([[54.39]]) So taste My chastisement and My warning. ([[54.40]]) And certainly We have made the Quran easy for remembrance, but is there anyone who will mind? ([[54.41]]) And certainly the warning came to Firon's people. ([[54.42]]) They rejected all Our communications, so We overtook them after.the manner of a Mighty, Powerful One. ([[54.43]]) Are the unbelievers of yours better than these, or is there an exemption for you in the scriptures? ([[54.44]]) Or do they say: We are a host allied together to help each other? ([[54.45]]) Soon shall the hosts be routed, and they shall turn (their) backs. ([[54.46]]) Nay, the hour is their promised time, and the hour shall be most grievous and bitter. ([[54.47]]) Surely the guilty are in error and distress. ([[54.48]]) On the day when they shall be dragged upon their faces into the fire; taste the touch of hell. ([[54.49]]) Surely We have created everything according to a measure. ([[54.50]]) And Our command is but one, as the twinkling of an eye. ([[54.51]]) And certainly We have already destroyed the likes of you, but is there anyone who will mind? ([[54.52]]) And everything they have done is in the writings. ([[54.53]]) And everything small and great is written down. ([[54.54]]) Surely those who guard (against evil) shall be in gardens and rivers, ([[54.55]]) In the seat of honor with a most Powerful King. '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''